A Picture Worth a Thousand Words
by bballnerd09
Summary: She looked at the photo in her hand. It had been three years since she saw him, and now she wanted revenge.The only way to hurt him was to hurt the ones he loved. Jeanne would get her revenge. Rated T because I'm not sure where it's going.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note- This is my first fan-fic, so criticism is welcome. Enjoy!**

A Picture worth a Thousand Words-Chapter 1

She looked at the photo in her hand. She had taken it off his mantle three years ago, the last time she saw any of the people in the picture. He lied to her. To her, he was a completely different person, literally.

Revenge was what she wanted, needed. A few times, she had almost gotten it, but not in the way she now wanted. How many times had she lost the nerve to pull the trigger as the cross hairs lined up? How many times had she followed him home, only to turn around in his parking lot? But she knew why she never went all the way. She knew the only way to make him truly suffer was to hurt the ones he loved, or just one in particular.

Looking down at the picture, she saw him beaming, giving his trademark grin, with his arm around _her _shoulder. He looked happier than she had ever seen him when they were together. He would pay.

Jeanne would have her revenge.

**What do you think? Rate and review!**


	2. Chapter 2

A Picture Worth a Thousand Words-Chapter 2

Tony walked into the bull pen, coffee in hand, "Good morning, Zee-vah." As usual, he stretched out her name just to annoy her.

"Good morning, Tony," she looked at him skeptically. "Why are you so happy? It is Monday. You hate Mondays." It was true. Monday was Tony's least favorite day of the week because they never had any good cases on Mondays. All they did was paperwork. All day long.

Putting his backpack down behind his desk, he looked at Ziva with his trademark DiNozzo smirk, "What makes you think I'm happy? Can't a man simply say good morning to his co-workers?" He wasn't really sure why he was so happy this morning anyway. Maybe it was because he watched Terminator last night. He didn't really know, but traffic was really light today, so maybe he wasn't as annoyed as he usually was in the morning.

"Sure, but it is not normal for you. In the morning you usually seem like you woke up on the wrong end of the bed," Ziva said with a shrug.

Chuckling, Tony corrected, "It's wrong side of the bed, Ziva." Her idioms were getting worse lately, if that was possible.

"Do you really have nothing better to do? You know, like paperwork?" Ziva questioned him, looking over to the foot tall stack of old case reports on his desk.

Before Tony could answer, Gibbs walked into the bullpen, "Gear up. Gotta dead petty officer," He tossed the keys to the charger in the air. Somehow, Ziva had jumped out from behind her desk before Tony and grabbed the keys. "Where's McGee?"

Right on cue, McGee sprinted out of the elevator, out of breath, "Right…here…boss… sorry, traffic was bad on Connecticut," Gibbs simply nodded before walking into the elevator. As the doors closed, McGee asked to no one in particular, "He's gonna kill me, isn't he?"

Ziva smirked, "Severely injure, yes. Kill, probably not."

McGee nodded grimly, trying to convince himself that she was kidding, even though he knew very well she wasn't.

"By the way, I'm driving," both McGee and Tony groaned at this. Why did Gibbs always get the second Charger to himself?

An hour and several broken laws later, they made it to Baltimore. A petty officer had been shot twice on the way to his car coming from a nearby park; once in the chest, once in the shoulder. He had been shot early in the morning, around 2 am, so he had bled out before anyone could find him.

Getting out of the car, Tony said what he said every time Ziva drove, "You are never driving to a crime scene again. I think I might have gotten whiplash on one of those turns a while back."

Ziva simply rolled her eyes. She wasn't going to waste her breath on what she said almost weekly. Somehow, Gibbs had gotten there before them and was already talking to the head police officer. When he was done, he walked over to the trio, "Ziva, photos. Tony, talk to the witnesses. McGee, sketches."

"What about you, boss?" Tony asked stupidly. All he got in return was a glare. "Right, I'm gonna go talk to the witnesses about what they saw," Ziva chuckled and pulled out the camera.

The petty officer's name was Joshua Morgan. He looked as though he was about 27, fit and very handsome. His body was positioned next to a slide. His wallet and watch were missing.

Ziva had started to take pictures of the body when she saw a blood trail leading around the side of the playground that led towards the trees. She followed and took pictures of the trail, not noticing the minute amount of movement behind one of the trees. The blood trail started on a paved running trail not far from the playground. Ziva guessed that he had been shot in the shoulder, then tried to run towards the parking lot when he was taken down under the slide. It was most likely a mugging, she thought.

All of a sudden, she felt someone grab a handful of her hair and put a knife to her throat, "You're getting worse. I thought the ninja could hear people coming from a mile away," It was a woman's voice. Ziva knew she had heard it before, but she couldn't place where, "Don't you remember me? I was sure Tony would have told you everything about me."

"Jeanne."

**Rate and review!**


	3. Chapter 3

A Picture Worth a Thousand Words-Chapter 3

It was amazing how different stories from witnesses could be. Agitated, Tony grabbed the second camera and went to go take pictures. Looking around for Ziva, he saw something move behind the trees. Human curiosity kicked in, and he went to go check it out. Crossing to the other side of the playground, he saw something he really hadn't expected. Ziva was being held by the hair by a figure in a ski mask with a knife to her throat.

Tony pulled out his gun and yelled, "Federal agent! Let her go!"

The figure laughed, "Why would I do that, Tony? This is way more fun," He knew that voice. How did he know that voice? The figure took off the ski mask. Tony sharply inhaled. "Long time, no see. Did you miss me?"

"No, Jeanne, I didn't. Let her go!" Tony shouted. She hadn't changed at all in three years. The only difference was that her hair was longer and she had an almost insane look in her eye. He took a step forward. By now, he had been joined by Gibbs and McGee.

"One more step, her throat is gonna be in two pieces." Tony stopped. Looking at Ziva, he saw her face held no emotion. That is, except for her eyes. Her eyes were full of a mixture of fear and hatred towards the woman holding her. She was trying to be strong for them, to not fall apart, even though she was pretty sure of what was about to happen. She saw him looking at her and smiled, trying to reassure him. He didn't buy it.

Jeanne side stepped towards the road. There was an unmarked van with no plates about 50 meters away. How had he not noticed it before? The three men instinctively took a step forwards, "Ah, ah, ah. You didn't think I was bluffing, did you?" She pushed the blade down a little further, drawing blood on Ziva's neck. She hissed. Jeanne said a little too happily, "Now, if you gentlemen would excuse us, I have somewhere to be."

McGee spoke up, "You're not going anywhere." He said it braver than be felt. His hands were shaking a little bit. Ziva was like a sister to him. He couldn't let anything happen to her.

Jeanne smiled evilly, "You wanna bet?" With that, she smacked Ziva on the back of the head with the hilt of the knife. She slumped forwards in Jeanne's arms, unconscious. Jeanne took off sprinting, dragging Ziva behind her. No one dared shoot at her, for there was a possibility that they could hit Ziva. A man opened the door of the van for her and she got in. The tires squealed as the van accelerated.

Tony ran after the van, but it was too fast. It rounded the corner, and vanished from sight. Ziva was gone.

**Sorry it's so short! Rate and review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry I keep writing short chapters. I'm not good at writing really long ones.**

A Picture Worth a Thousand Words-Chapter 4

"Boss, we've got to go after her!" Tony exclaimed as he ran to his boss. He was panicking. His fake ex-girlfriend had just kidnapped his partner. Wait, was she more than that? No, can't think about that right now. He'd have plenty of time to think about that when they got Ziva back. You mean, if you get Ziva back, he thought to himself. After mentally smacking himself for thinking that, he ran to the Charger. The tires were slashed. "Damn it!" Gibbs looked just as worried, maybe even more so.

There was no way they would be able to go after that van. The more time went by, the farther away Ziva got from them.

* * *

"Ugh…" Ziva' felt like she had been run over by a truck. She was obviously in the back of a van with tinted windows. Her hands and feet were bound, and her mouth was gagged. Remembering what happened, she tried to figure out how long she had been unconscious. Looking to the front seat, she saw Jeanne talking to the driver.

"It was a lot easier than you would think. She was standing over where I shot the guy the first time by herself. Stupid. After I looked at her file, I was sure she would hear me coming, but nothing. Didn't even look up when I stepped on this huge branch." That was all she could listen to. Had she really been that careless as to let Jeanne sneak up behind her? She felt so stupid! She was trained to never let that happen!

While she was silently cursing herself, the van stopped. Jeanne got out of the front seat and opened the side door, "Well, look who's up! I was beginning to wonder if you ever would. You were out for an hour," Jeanne mocked her. Ziva looked at the driver. He was a big man, maybe 250 pounds, and looked like he was made completely of muscle. The hairs on the back of Ziva's neck stood up. "Get her out. Put her in the _guest room_."

The driver pulled her out of the van by her arms. They were inside of a warehouse full of wooden boxes. Jeanne stepped in front of her, "Now, you see me-" she put a sack over Ziva's head, "Now you don't. Kind of like you! Wonder what your teammates are doing right now."

That was the last straw. Ziva head butted Jeanne in the face and elbowed the driver in the gut. He lost his grip on Ziva, however she had forgotten about the rope around her ankles. When she tried to run, she fell. Jeanne had recovered quickly and kicked Ziva in the stomach. The gag on Ziva's mouth had come loose. She breathed, "Bitch," That earned her another kick in the stomach.

Jeanne turned to the driver, "Change of plans. Take her downstairs. I've got something special planned." She looked down to Ziva. Her nose was bloody and twisted to an odd angle. That was all Ziva remembered before she received another swift kick to the side. Her last thought before she blacked out was a plead that her team mates would find her.

**I'm resisting the urge to say "DUN DUN DUN!" What should be next: the team in the office trying to find Ziva, Ziva and Jeanne in the ware house, or an insight into Jeanne's mind? Rate and review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! I'm not even sure how I got this chapter so long. Anyway, thank you so much to the people who reviewed my story. Those people are Tivalover, NCIS-EW-HP-Gleek, Ziva DiNozzo-David, jracd, and Plushitbunny (BTW it's okay to go into gamer mode. I do it all the time for Assassin's Creed =) Any way I wrote this entire chapter while listening to songs from RENT and drinking pomegranate Izze at around midnight (not that any of you really care haha) Enjoy!**

A Picture Worth a Thousand Words-Chapter 5

Tony sat at his desk, staring at Ziva's empty one. He couldn't get the look on her face when she was taken out of his head. It was like it was taunting him. He felt like this was all his fault. There was nothing you could have done, he kept telling himself. But that still didn't make him feel any better.

They had no leads. They had found the remnants of Ziva's phone four blocks from the crime scene. Someone had stepped on it and then tossed it out the window of the van. Jeanne was completely off the grid. She only used cash, didn't have a phone, car or credit card and her family said they hadn't seen her in a few months. There was nothing they could trace her with. They had put a BOLO out for both Jeanne and Ziva, but so far there hadn't been any promising hits. There had been a few in central West Virginia and southern Virginia about an hour after Ziva was taken, but there was no way that was them.

Taken…there was no way Ziva could just have been _taken_. She was Ziva, the crazy ninja chick, the assassin. No, that's what she was. That wasn't her anymore. She was a different Ziva now, not a trained killer.

The crime scene had just been a way of luring NCIS to Jeanne. She had even left a note saying she had done it. The robbery was just an added bonus. They had walked right into her trap.

Tony had just about given up hope of ever finding Ziva. There had been no contact in five hours. Ziva could be anywhere, having anything done to her. He could tell just how much Jeanne had changed since the last time he had seen her. She now had a crazy glint in her eye and she looked meaner. Anger was very clear to him. He wasn't sure if it was directed only at him or at the world or at both.

Shaken out of his thoughts, he heard Gibbs walk into the bullpen. He looked livid, and Tony was pretty sure why. Director David had requested a meeting with Gibbs over MTAC, and he had just returned. He turned to McGee, "What do we have?"

McGee looked as distraught as Tony felt, "Boss, there is nothing on Jeanne. I've looked in every database known to man, and I can't find her anywhere. It's almost like she dropped off the face of the earth about two months ago. Neither of the BOLOs has come back with a likely description of Jeanne nor Ziva."

Gibbs sighed, "Look harder," he wasn't going to take no for an answer. They were going to find Ziva and bring her home.

"I've looked everywhere, and Abby is even going in behind me to check. There is no way-" McGee's computer beeped. Abandoning his sentence, he turned to his computer. He clicked on a new email in his inbox. His mouth dropped in horror of what he was seeing, "Um, boss, you're gonna want to see this."

"Put it up," Gibbs motioned to the plasma. McGee clicked the remote. Three pictures popped up on the plasma screen; the first one was a picture of an unconscious Ziva in the back of a van. Her hands and feet were wrapped together with duct tape and she had a strip of duct tape over her mouth. Tony felt his stomach drop when he saw this. Ziva looked so vulnerable.

The second wasn't much better than the first; Ziva was tied to a chair in a dingy storage room, but this time, you could see her head drooping forward and she had dried blood on the top of her head. It was impossible to tell whether she was conscious or not. A few of her ribs were sticking out at odd angles through her shirt.

The last picture was the worst. Ziva was awake in this one. Her left eye was bloody and swollen shut and the right had severe bruising around it. There was no expression on her face, but Tony could tell that she was in pain. Her eyebrows were slightly furrowed and she was biting the inside of her lip. Only Tony would have been able to notice it.

Tony felt like he was just punched in the gut. He found it hard to breathe right. Turning his head to the side a fraction of an inch, he saw that all of the color had drained from McGee's face. Gibbs had a very faint look of pain on his face, but it was gone in seconds, only for his old hard mask to return, "Tim, can you trace the email?"

"Um, let me try," McGee hurried to his computer and started the trace. He started chewing on his bottom lip. It was a bad habit of his whenever he was worried or really stressed out, "Boss, the signal is being bounced all around the world. I don't know how long it would take to trace this to the original source. The account's registered under Jeanne's name, boss."

" #!*% !" Tony swore under his breath. This was all his fault. He was sure of it now. He should have shot Jeanne while he had the chance. No, she was using Ziva as a human shield. She would have died if he had shot at Jeanne or even run after her.

Gibbs had started walking out of the bullpen to Abby's lab when his phone rang. He turned around on his heel and stared at the phone. He signaled at McGee to start the trace. McGee nodded and Gibbs picked up the phone and put it on speaker.

"So how did you like my pictures? I thought they were pretty nice, if I do say so myself," Jeanne teased them.

"I've seen better. What do you want?" Gibbs asked through gritted teeth. He wanted so badly to put a bullet through this sick chick's skull.

Jeanne chuckled, "Me? Oh, nothing, just for Tony to know what it feels like."

This time, Tony spoke up, "To know what what feels like?"

"Heartbreak."

A new voice spoke now, almost a whisper, "Tony, don't come. She'll just-" It was Ziva. There was a sound of flesh on flesh and a bone breaking. Tony looked on the verge of tears.

"What do you want?" Tony's voice cracked.

"Sorry, boys, but we have a time limit on these calls. Bye, bye!" Jeanne hung up. Tony and McGee cursed, but for different reasons.

"Boss, we couldn't get the trace. The call was too short. I got it down to about a fifteen mile radius, but that's all I could get. I'm sorry, boss."

" #!*% it!" Tony yelled. Some of the agents in the surrounding cubicles turned around to look at him. He walked towards the elevator.

"Should we go get him? You know, just in case he hurts someone?" McGee asked Gibbs. Gibbs shook his head.

"No, let him cool down. Good job, Tim. We're gonna find her." It seemed like he was trying to convince himself of this more than McGee.

McGee asked himself in a whisper, "Yeah, but before it's too late?"

**What do you think? Rate and review! Or Jeanne will get you... I'm totally kidding, but still. RATE and REVIEW! =)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! I am SOOO sorry it took so long to update. I've been so busy and my computer hasn't been working. Who else thinks that homework should be illegal? Just saying. :)**

**Anyway, thank you to those of you who reviewed! (Kittyhawk58, PlushItBunny, cdfuller21, NCIS-EW-HP-Gleek, DiNUTZzo, ArmchairDetective, and Ziva DiNozzo-David)**

**For anyone trying to figure out the relevance of the title to the story, it gets explained here.**

**Oh, by the way, I changed the genre from Crime/Angst to Friendship/Hurt/Comfort. It seemed more fitting. Tell me if you think I should change it to something else because I'm not good with this kind of stuff. Enjoy!**

A Picture Worth a Thousand Words-Chapter 6

Jeanne walked into the dingy storage room in the basement of the warehouse. Ziva was sitting exactly where she had been two hours before, still knocked out. She pulled a digital camera from her pocket and turned it on. Turning to Ziva's lifeless form, she smirked. Her head was drooping forward so that the blood on the top of it could be seen. That hit had been one of the most satisfying things Jeanne had ever done. A few of her ribs were sticking out in strange ways. It was perfect.

She lifted up the camera and zoomed out so that Ziva's complete form could be seen. Her finger pressed the button, and with a flash, there it was. The picture shone brightly on the display screen on the camera. Jeanne looked at it and thought for a moment. Yes, this will do, she thought.

She turned on her heel and walked out of the room. A couple flights of stairs later, she reached the room she had set up. There were two portable desks with laptops and chairs and Dylan, hired help. He was about 6'2" and 250 pounds worth of muscle.

"Well?" he asked, turning away from his laptop.

Jeanne handed him the camera, "Still out. It might be awhile before she wakes up. Check and see if she's awake about every half hour."

"What are you going to do?"

"Sleep." She sat down in one of the chair and closed her eyes. Within five minutes, she was asleep.

* * *

"Hey," Dylan said, shaking Jeanne's shoulder lightly. Her eyes opened slightly, only partially awake. "She's awake."

With that, Jeanne got up and stretched. "How long was I asleep?"

"About an hour. Nothing happened," Dylan assured her. "You going in?"

She shot him an impatient look, "What else am I supposed to do? If she's awake, why wouldn't I take this opportunity?" She didn't wait for an answer. Grabbing the camera and a standing tripod off of her desk, she walked towards the stairs.

* * *

Ziva's vision was clouded. Her abdomen was killing her and she felt like her head was about to split open. "What the #!*% happened?" she whispered to herself. Then all of the memories of the past twenty-four hours came flooding back to her. For the first time, she considered her surroundings. She was tied to a chair in an empty cell.

No, not now, she pleaded to herself. This cannot be happening again. Somalia was clear in her mind. She forced the memories to go away. She wasn't in Africa any more.

She jumped slightly as the door to her cell opened. Jeanne walked in with an evil smile on her face. She was holding a digital camera and a tripod in her hand.

"Nice to see you're awake. How're your ribs?" Jeanne said as she set up the camera and the tripod so that they were facing Ziva.

Ziva didn't answer. She wasn't going to give Jeanne the satisfaction of knowing that she was in pain. True, her ribs hurt like #!*% , but she wasn't going to admit it.

Jeanne looked up at Ziva. She considered her for a moment and the walked over to the chair, "Oh, I see. Silent treatment. But, what _you_ don't see is-" She grabbed a handful of Ziva's hair and pulled her head back so that she was looking at Jeanne. "-that when I ask you a question, you answer."

Blankly looking Jeanne in the eye, Ziva still said nothing. She was determined to keep Jeanne from getting what she wanted.

Jeanne let go of Ziva's hair and kneeled down next to her, "You know, I'm a little jealous of you to be honest," She saw the way Ziva's eyes widened in surprised and said, "It's the way Tony looks at you. He used to look at me like that. When he lied," Her voice turned sour. She stood up and sighed. "But, it's okay because he's about to feel what I felt. Ten times over." She punched Ziva in the gut.

Ziva's already throbbing ribs screamed in agony, but she kept quiet. White spots were beginning to dance in her vision. No, stop it. You have to stay strong, she told herself firmly. Jeanne was not going to win. But, God, her ribs hurt. A couple of them were definitely broken.

Jeanne took a step back and surveyed Ziva. After what seemed like an eternity, Jeanne pulled a slip of folded picture out of her pocket. Unfolding the picture, she said slowly, "Every time I start to think that it's not worth it to want revenge, I look at this. And then it's like a fire starts in me, and I start a new plan. Sometimes they are stupid with no chance of working, but other times, they seem possible. It took a while for this-," she motioned to the room around her. "-to develop into a working plan. But it all paid off in the end," Holding the picture up for Ziva to see, she couldn't help but notice the small smile on Ziva's lips.

Ziva remembered that picture. It was her birthday. She had told everyone it didn't matter, that she never did anything on her birthday. But of course, Abby had brought in a cake for her, but kept it a secret until the late afternoon. Just as Ziva was about to leave, Tony had called Abby from the bullpen. Less than two minutes later, Abby showed up in the full bullpen, accompanied by Ducky and Palmer, with a giant cake that read, "Happy Birthday Ziva." Ziva pretended to be annoyed that they had bought her a cake, but in truth, she was delighted that her family was there with her to celebrate her birthday with her.

Palmer had brought up a camera, so Abby called a group photo. They got one of the interns to take the picture. At the last minute, Tony threw his arm around Ziva's shoulders. Surprised, she laughed as the camera flashed. Later when she looked at the picture, she saw that McGee was playing with Abby's pigtails while she was laughing. Palmer was blinking, and Ducky and Gibbs were simply watching the scene in front of them with smiles on their faces. It was a scene of happiness. Bliss. That was three years ago.

For the first time, Ziva spoke up, "That was a good day," It hurt to talk, but she had so much more to say. Looking up at Jeanne, she said, "May I ask why you feel the need to do this?" That was all she could get out. Even that small sentence took all of her effort to keep her voice steady.

Jeanne narrowed her eyes and said very plainly, "Because I wanted that to be me next to Tony."

Ziva wasn't sure what to say to this. Even if the was, she wouldn't have gotten a chance to say it; Jeanne landed a powerful blow to the left side of her face. She could already feel it starting to swell. Block it out, she yelled at herself. You can block it out. And so she did. She wasn't sure how many more punched Jeanne threw at her, but she didn't care. She could no longer feel it. Only when she stopped, did Ziva feel the full force of the pain Jeanne had inflicted upon her. The pain came in waves. Each one felt like being hit in the face by a train and in the ribs by an SVU.

She couldn't help it: she let out a gasp of pain. That one sound elicited a smirk from Jeanne. She pulled out a lighter from her pocket, "After this, I won't even need this picture anymore. Might as well get rid of it now." She lit the lighter and positioned the picture directly above the flame. As it caught fire, Ziva caught a glimpse of Tony, with his arm around her neck. Then it struck her; this may be the last time she saw him: picture or in person.

That though was pushed from her mind as she saw Jeanne drop the burning picture to the hard, concrete, floor. When it hit the floor, Jeanne stamped on it with the toe of her boot and walked over to the camera that was still sitting on the tripod in the middle of the room, "Now smile for the camera. Wouldn't want Tony to get upset, would you?"

Ziva bit back her retort, and instead tried her hardest not to show her pain. She wiped her face of emotion, as she usually did, but her pain was different. It was everywhere. She bit down on her lip to keep from crying out as a wave of pain hit her. She looked directly into the camera lens as the flash went off. She hated the thought of her friends seeing her like this; so broken and vulnerable.

"I'll be right back. Don't go anywhere." Jeanne teased as she turned on her heel and walked out of the room.

As soon as she heard the door click, Ziva let out a low groan. Her abdomen screamed in pain and her face was throbbing. Her hopes at escape vanished. There was no way she would be able to walk with her ribs in this condition, much less fight her way out. Defeated, she let her head fall back to look at the ceiling.

* * *

A few minutes later, Jeanne returned, this time with her driver and a cell phone in her hand, "We're going to have a little chat with your teammates. What do you think?"

"Go…to… #!*% ." Ziva managed in short breaths.

Jeanne made a "tsk" sound, "There, there. You might not want to talk though. They need to hear what I have to say," She dialed a number in the phone and waited as it rang. When the other end of the call was picked up, Jeanne said, "So how did you like my pictures? I thought they were pretty nice, if I do say so myself,"

Ziva felt as though she was going to be sick. Her team had seen the picture. Wait,_ pictures_? When were the others taken? What had she looked like? Did she look as pathetic as she felt at the moment? Her thoughts froze as she heard Gibbs speak.

"I've seen better. What do you want?" Gibbs sounded livid.

Jeanne shot a sideways glance at Ziva, "Me? Oh, nothing, just for Tony to know what it feels like."

Ziva's face paled when she heard the next voice. It sounded so afraid. So different from what she usually heard. The jokes and friendly banter it usually produced. Tony said, "To know what _what_ feels like?"

"Heartbreak."

That was all she could take. Ziva couldn't listen to this any longer. The only way to stop it was to speak over it, "Tony, don't come. She'll just-" She'll just kill me anyway. Those were the words that she was going to say before being punched in the nose by Jeanne's driver. She heard it break with a sickening crack.

Ziva's vision and hearing was patchy. She did manage to hear Tony ask desperately, "What do you want?" It broke her heart to hear him like this. She wanted to tell him it was going to be okay, but she was already fighting to stay conscious, let alone speak. Her ears missed the end of the call, but the last thing she remembered before the lights went out was Jeanne squatting down in front of her and saying, "I told you not to talk." With one final punch to the gut, Ziva's vision went dark.

**What do you guys think? Please rate and review! **


End file.
